How We Fell in Love
by Alexxiiaa
Summary: (ORIGINALLY NAMED DETENTION) Stevie is a new student, who just happens to meet Zander, the resident bad boy, in detention. After hanging out for a bit, something unexpected happened and Stevie is in trouble! Who will save her and who caused all this trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I decided to make a Zevie story because there are like three people who are actually updating How to Rock Fanfics and I want to change that. Hopefully I will update a lot during the weekend and maybe surprise you during the week. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock(if I did it would have never gotten cancelled...).**

* * *

Zander's POV

I was walking to detention with my on-again off-again girlfriend, Molly Garfunkel. I had gotten detention because I was giving attitude to the teacher. I say I was just verbally testing him with my smartness. When I got outside the detention room, Molly and I started to make-out in the hall. Molly pulled away first and walked to the Perf bathroom. I walked in and saw a girl I had never seen before. She had brown sun-kissed hair and softly tanned skin. She looked at me with big hazel eyes and just rolled them before she got up and told the teacher," Later, loser."

" Get back her you punk", yelled Mr. Diaz as she walked out of the room. I stopped her before she got to the door.

" Move", she said in an annoyed voice.

" Why should I", I asked in an amused tone.

" Oh, I don't know", she began," because if you don't you'll feel pain like you've never felt it before."

"Nah, I think I'm gonna stay here", I said clearly making her angry.

She was about to speak when Mr. Diaz came over and grabbed her arm before guiding her to her desk.

"You two will both stay here until six", he said with an evil grin," I'll be back to let you out." And with that he left the room and locked the door.

Stevie's POV

I sat in detention on the first day of my new school. It all started when I got to school late and then gave attitude to the principal. They threatened to suspend me, and I was all for it, until they saw that I had been suspended multiple times in less than a year. With that they gave me... DETENTION.

So now here I am, stuck with the resident bad boy until 6 o'clock.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Have an awesome day. Don't forget your beautiful!**

 **~ Alexia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I decided to update this story because silent tear 1 wanted an update. I'm really happy that this lovely doll decided to favorite and follow my stories Detention and Blackmail, and also for deciding to favorite and follow me. Also, thank you to SoniJaye161 for being so sweet and putting it on theirs. Thank you so much, dolls. I had originally thought about making this whole story a one-shot, but decided against it. Sorry for any mistakes in the story. Anyway, on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock( if I did it would have never been cancelled...).**

Stevie's POV

"I'm Zander", the boy that stopped me earlier said as he sat down next to me.

"I don't care", I said as I give him the fakest smile I could muster.

"Well, someone's grumpy", he said with amusement to his voice.

"I'm not grumpy", I began," why does everyone keep saying that."

"Because you act grumpy", he said quietly as I got up and went to the door. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

"I'm not grumpy. This is my personality, if you like it fine. If you don't I don't care", I said as my anger started to boil. It was quiet for a while until he spoke up again.

"I think I got you figured out", he said as he broke the silence.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked in an amused tone.

"Hmm", he answered as he eyed me.

"Ok. Shoot", I said as I sat down in the desk facing his.

"Ok. You act like a tough girl that doesn't care about anything, but when you trust someone you are completely different. You let your walls down when you feel comfortable with someone, but not just anyone they have to be your best friends. And sometimes people get into your head and they try to change you. You got suspended probably by giving attitude or something. Your family ignores you and you go to cutting to make yourself feel better. Right now you live with a relative."

"How did you know that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Oh. It's a talent", he said as he stood up and opened a window. He walked out of it before saying," you coming?"

I nodded and followed him out. We walked in silence. Not an awkward silence, more like a comfortable silence. We walked until we got to the park. We sat on a bench near a tree that was slowly dying. I stared at the kids that played. They looked so happy and innocent. They didn't know what the future held for them.

It started to rain and we continued to sit in this comfortable silence.

"You know, you're really good company", he said as I looked down and smiled.

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself", I replied as I looked into his eyes. He leaned in and I did too. We were about a centimeter apart from each other when I felt someone grab my arm and pull me up, turning me towards them in the process. My eyes widened at the person I saw.

 **Ohh... cliffhanger! Thank you for reading and remember to review and stay alert for other stories that I might post.**

 **Have an awesome day. Don't forget your beautiful.**

 **~Alexia**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I know I'm a horrible person for not updating, but I've been planning How to Rock: season two and I kinda got carried away.**

 **Ok, I need to know if I should make How to Rock: Season two fluffy or if u should make it a little dark. Please tell me, how I should make it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

Standing in front of me was my ex-boyfriend, Justin Cole. I felt someone else grab my other arm and twist it back. I turned my head around and saw Zander grabbing my other one.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. They nodded to each other and they started to beat me. Zander was the first to hit. He kneeled me in my stomach and I crouched down in pain. The last thing I remembered was something big and hard hitting me on my head.

* * *

I woke up in a dark room. The walls were made of cement and were as cold as ice. I tried to stand up, but something held me down. I look at my barely visible hands and saw chains. I try to move my hands, but the chains were too tight. Suddenly the door opens and Justin and Zander come in.

"So this is your ex girlfriend," Zander says looking at me.

"Yeah, but unfortunately she never loved me back. I've planned on revenge, but I didn't know how. So when you said that you were at the park with a girl, I knew we had to have her for our… collection, but know that I know the girl is my ex girlfriend, I will finally be able to get my revenge and treat her like the piece of trash she is," Justin rambles on and on. I look at Zander and our eyes met. His chocolate brown with my scared, hurt hazel eyes. He turns away quickly and says, "what are we going to do with her."

"We are going to sell her to the boss. She will be perfect for the job. See, she has a nice body and is fierce. And I bet she's really good in bed, so we shouldn't have a problem," Justin tells Zander.

"Hey, you can't just sell me like I'm a piece of meat. I'm a person and I deserve better than thi-"

I'm caught off by a force hitting me and everything going black.

* * *

 **I know it's not a lot, but I promise it'll get better… I hope. Please review what you think should happen. I'm also planning on doing a story about Stevie's home life, so if you want that, tell me!**

 **~Alexia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey darlings! I feel sick again and i'm coming back from LA so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **HTRobsessd: Thank you so much! It really helped with the story. I have a question, do you have a fanfiction account? Because I was looking through stories, and I saw one that said HTRobsessed and another account too.**

 **Alexa77: Im going to start the story about Stevie's life, so look out for that. Were you seriously trembling? Wow, I never knew that I could write something so… sad?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Rock.**

* * *

"Wake up," I heard a voice say. The tried to move, but I was sore. I slowly open my eyes and I see Zander leaning over me.

"Good, you're up," he said, "Justin wants to see you." I slowly try to get up and succeed, but soon after I trip and fall face first on the ground. I hear Zander laugh behind me and I get up to look at him. I give him my death glare and say, "you think that's funny?"

He instantly stops laughing and says, "just a little."

"I swear, that if you laugh at me again, I will kill you," I tell him.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Princess," he says and at that moment I wanted to murder him, but unfortunately Justin came in.

"Stevie. Stevie. Stevie. How are you today?" Justin asked me. I gave him my death glare before saying, "just peachy."

"Come on, baby. Don't be grumpy, lots of people would kill to be in the same room as me," he says. He thinks way to highly of himself.

"Yeah, maybe to see you dead, cause I know I'd pay for that," I say with a glare.

"... Well… I'll come back later," he says. He stops at Zander, "you better not try anything on her. She's mine."

Justin leaves and I get a plan. He doesn't want Zander hitting on me, but I'm pretty sure I can convince him that he was.

This is gonna be good.

* * *

 **That's it. I'm just gonna leave it there. Bye!**

 **~Alexia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi darlings! I'm back. I f you guys are interested in knowing when I'm gong to update my stories, please check my bio. Thanks!**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **Alexa77: Aww, thanks darling :) People like you are the reason I write stories**

 **HTRobssesd: Aww, so you have accounts but they never let you back on? That sucks :( Okay, in this chapter, Zander doesn't really get 'tortured' like you said you wanted him, to be in the reviews, but he will soon...**

I slowly sneak back into the house, afraid that if I woke up Justin, I would never see another day. Luckily, he was still asleep. I get back in bed again and I feel him stir. It's weird not knowing where you are or how you got here. I miss my family so much. I lay in bed looking at the ceiling, sleep taking over my body.

* * *

" _Let me go!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I tried running. I tried to escape, but it was no use. He grabbed me by the arm and twisted it behind his back. How could someone do this? How could my boyfriend be doing this to me? It's too much to take in at once and instead of trying to break free, I'm dragged. I don't know where. I don't remember, but I'm lost and scared and I don't know what to do anymore._

"Ahhhhhhh" I wake up and start to breath heavily. My chest is going up and own so much, it hurts. I look to my side and i don't see Justin anymore. I look towards the door and see a figure leaning against the doorway. I instantly knew who it was.

"Are you okay?" he asks me. I stare at him because never has he asked me if I was okay.

I just nod and say, "I'm fine. Dont worry."

"Are you sure? Because it looks like that you had a nightmare."

"I said I'm fine, ok? It's not like I have any other choice of what I can be," I retort to him. His eyes soften before he says, "look, if it makes you feel better, I've never had a family."

I stare at him before saying, "and how is this supposed to make me feel better exactly?"

He smirks and says, "hey I tried to make you feel better. I never said I was good at it."

I smile and throw a pillow at him. It catches him off guard and soon he grabs a pillow and starts to throw it at me. We have a full on pillow fight and suddenly we stop. I realized he was on top of me and his hands were pinning down my arms. His legs were on both side of me and his face is only centimeters from mine. I breathe in heavily, panting from the pillow fight before he slowly leans down and his lips brush against mine. They were soft and his lips left tingles going through my face before going through my body. His lips stop brushing against mine and holding eye contact he leans down and kisses me. It's soft and gentle. I felt like we were supposed to be in this position, maybe, just maybe, the world decided that I was going to meet him and fall for him in the course of a few- I stop thinking about this and just relax into his kiss. He finally lets go,about a few minutes later, and looks into my eyes. I could tell that something was bugging him and i was determined to ask about it. He sits up and helps me sit up too. He grabs my hand and says, "please don't tell Justin. Im begging you."

"Why would I tell Justin, it looked like you were finally enjoying yourself," I say. He smiles and says, "Stevie Baskara, you are one cool girl. I'm sorry I got you into this mess. I promise you, that I will help you get out of this, ok?" I stare at him and say, "thank you."

* * *

 **Okay, so that was the chapter… the horrible, horrible chapter. I literally have nothing to say other than its 30 degrees (F) outside and I'm wearing a tank top and tights while everyone else has on like three sweaters (I'm not exaggerating, they really do) and are in blankets.**

 **~Alexia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hai! I just finished my homework and now I shall write for you… that was lame…**

 **Reviews:**

 **HTRobsessed: I'm glad that you're so excited for the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly don't own How to Rock :(**

* * *

I'm sitting outside in the flaming hot sun. The an is hitting my legs and I have to squint to be able to see. There is soft, gentle breeze but it's still hot. I sigh and start to kick rocks that were lying around next to my legs. I feel someone wrap by their arms around my shoulder and say, "Hey pumpkin."

I force a smile and say, "Hey Justin."

He smiles and sits next to me. He grabs my hand and says, "how would go like go be my girlfriend again?"

I stare at him in shock. He kidnaps me and then he wants me to be his girlfriend again. Before I could protest, the voice in the back of my head reminded me of something.

 _Don't you remember your plan?_

The plan! I had completely forgotten about it. It could still work though. I smile and say, "sure Justin, why not."

He smiled and says, "Great. Can't wait to get you later."

"Great!" I fake cheer. He nods and leaves. Once he leaves I sigh and get up. Might as well get my plan to work.

* * *

"Stevie, I said 'let's go'!" Justin yells. I squirm back in fear. I keep telling myself to not fight back, but it's getting so hard. I mean come on, I'm _Stevie Baskara_ , I have to insult him somehow.

"I said I'm sorry, " I cry out.

"I don't care," he yells, his drunk body swaying heavily as he takes a few steps forward, "I said to go! Now go!"

He grabs me by the arm and drags me out. On the way out, I see Zander standing next to the door looking like he just saw an ghost. We make eye contact and he looks away. _Shit_ , I think, _my plan isn't working_. Just then, Zander comes running out after Justin, saying, "Justin! Justin!"

"What?" he spat. I could see that Zander was scared, but he didn't dare show it.

"Lucille, is outside waiting for you," I say.

"Really? Well then take care if this piece if trash, cause I don't need her," Justin says as he throws me to Zander. He catches

me and says, "its all right, baby."

I'm shaking in his grip, because it's cold and I was almost killed. Literally, Justin had a knife and everything.

I hold onto him tighter and say, "please don't let go."

He runs my shoulder and says, "wouldn't dream of it."

I sigh and let myself relax at his touch. I never thought I'd say it but I think I might actually like Zander.

We walk to his house, which is just a little shack near Justin's, hand in hand. The last time I ever felt like this was… never actually. This thought made me feel safe in Zander's arms. He opens his door to his 'house' and we walk in. It's small but it's cozy. I yawn and he leads me to his bed. I sit on it and rub my eyes. He hands me a shirt and some basketball shorts. I changed while he went to the bathroom. I sat back down on the bad and yawned again as he came out of the bathroom. I stood up as he took the blankets off. I climb into the bed and Zander climbs in after me. He holds me to his chest and says, "sweet dreams."

* * *

 **Well that was super bad. Anyway while writing this I remembered that I had more homework that I had forgotten of, so I had to do that. Anyway, please review!**

 **~Alexia**


End file.
